


I'm Just Different...

by ThisWinchesterisabouttoslappeople



Category: Fantastic Four, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And given a personality, F/M, Reader is named, and given an appearence, please bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWinchesterisabouttoslappeople/pseuds/ThisWinchesterisabouttoslappeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a regular day of high school for Danielle White. That is, until the sky turned red and the ceiling of the cafeteria blew up. She thought is was a dream. It had to be right? Because the Avengers just don't randomly show up at your school, demanding you go with  them to save their dimension, right? At least, that's what she thought until they did just that. Join Danielle White and Gary O'Niel on their adventure to stop Loki, the god of mischief, from wreaking havoc on the world the Avengers once knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, another story that i never cease to write. Hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos are appreciated!

**_Chapter One: Come With Me_ **

I sat at the lunch table, laughing with my friends as we ate. Jadyn, Trinity, Alex, Sonia, Jameson, and Gary all sat at our "assigned" table, all together for once. We rarely ever got to sit together like this because of different lunch shifts, but since today was a weird day, here we sat.

"-And the G-mod was so much better than the actual game."

Gary said between bites of his burger. I asked, Jadyn and Trin looking confused, Jameson uninterested, and Sonia sleeping. As usual.

"Wasn't that game really underrated?"

"Yeah, it was."

We all jumped when we heard a low crash from outside. The high school's cafeteria started going crazy as a dark shadow covered the cafeteria. I gasped and whispered.

"What the fuck is going on?"

The teachers ran around and suddenly a blast in the middle of the cafeteria had everyone screaming and moving away. Six ropes fell from the hole in the ceiling as six people followed. I stood up, getting uneasy and protective of my friends as I realized they were dressed up as the Avengers.

_'Ok, what the actual fuck?'_

I realized they also looked exactly like the actors/Actress's who played the characters. The guy who wore the Captain America suit stepped forward.

_'Please, let that be Chris Evans and not some psychotic idiot.'_

I thought. The guy said.

"Where are Danielle White and Gary O'Niel?"

_'It sounds like Chris Evans...'_

I looked at Gary and turned back, glaring. I stated, stepping forward and rolling up the sleeves of my hoodie.

"What's it to you?"

The guy's gaze snapped to me and he replied.

"You need to come with us."

I narrowed my eyes and asked.

"Who are you to think you can just _demand_ me to come with you?"

The man in the Iron suit stated.

"Don't make this difficult, sweetheart."

"Kind of hard not to when you just blasted through the roof then demanded my presence. And do _not_ call me sweetheart."

Captain A sighed and I took a step back in caution. He opened his mouth and I said quickly, not giving him a chance to speak.

"I'm not going anywhere with you hooligans. Who are you, anyways?"

Jadyn and Trinity held onto the side of my hoodie and I noticed students and teachers watching me along with the weirdo’s on the tables. The hooligans on the table watched the girls and I growled silently. I put the girls behind me and whispered to them.

"It's gonna be ok."

"My name is Steve Rogers-"

"-Like Captain America?"

_'Ok. Not Chris Evans, not Chris Evans! What the fuck!'_

I thought to myself. I was skeptical as the man, Steve, nodded. I stated.

"That's just a movie."

"In this dimension, yes."

Gary asked and I frowned.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Steve" said.

"We can talk on-"

"We can talk now."

I said, narrowing my eyes more and taking a protective step forward. The iron dude commented.

"Feisty."

"I'm about to get more feisty if you don't explain why you are here, how you know our names, why you need me, and what makes you think I'll take orders from _you_?"

I growled out. The 'Steve' guy pleaded.

"Please, we don't have much time. However, we need you and your friend to help save our world..."

Trin tightened her grip and I asked, letting my frown relax a bit.

"Your world?"

The man who looked like Thor stated.

"Please, Lady Danielle. Come with us, we mean no harm-"

"-Then lower your weapons, maybe I’ll believe you then."

They reluctantly did and I glared at the Clint dude as he didn't lower his weapon at first and glared back.

"Danny..."

I turned to Jadyn and I hugged her, saying.

"It's ok, I'm here."

Jadyn stated.

"They seem desperate, Danny..."

I sighed and looked at Gary. He looked back and I nodded after a moment. I stated.

"I'll go with you but on one condition."

Steve nodded and I stated, growling.

"You don't hurt a soul here and you don't go back on your word."

Gary added.

"And you let us come back home after."

"Consider it done."

The Iron man said, Trinity and Jadyn hugged me, crying a bit.

"B-But...what if you-"

"Don't. I'll be back soon. I mean seriously, what would your life be like without me?"

"Quiet."

"I don't know, sane?"

I stated, matter-of-factly.

"Obviously boring. I'm the life of this party. Plus, who wouldn't miss me?"

"Me."

Jameson said.

"Shut up, nobody cares about your opinion."

Sonia said. I chuckled a bit and said.

"Thanks Sonia."

I turned and Steve held his hand out. I walked forward and stated quietly.

"How can I know I can trust you?"

Steve smiled and said.

"Gonna have to find out, ma'am."

I looked at Gary and shrugged while stating.

"I always wanted to be kidnapped by superheroes then die an ultimately badass death. Ugh, right in the chest."

I dramatically held my chest and Gary rolled his eyes. I took Steve's hand and Gary sassed.

"You'd look adorable in a tutu."

"So would you but I'm scared you'd start tap dancing while twerking and we'll see the butt that you do not have."

Iron Man laughed and Gary stated.

"Oh shut up."

"Verpiss Dich. Maybe then I will."

Steve smiled and I yelped as we suddenly started going up. Steve held on tight and apologized.

"Sorry."

"No problem...just don't drop me or I'll haunt your dreams."

Steve chuckled and replied.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

I rolled my eyes as Gary laughed.

"I think you just got sassed by 'Merica, Danny."

"Verpiss Dich, Ginger."

Gary laughed and I gasped at the aircraft above us. I asked, holding onto Steve tighter.

"Umm...is that what I think it is?"

Steve looked down at me and I looked up at him, holding onto my glasses so they wouldn't fall off. He smiled and asked.

"What do you think it is?"

"Uh...a huge hovercraft that's about as big as this school?"

Steve chuckled and replied.

"I guess then yes, if that's what you're thinking."

Gary exclaimed.

"This is so cool!"

"I'm guessing you should wait till take-off to say that?"

We got inside and a Man with a leather jacket and an eye patch greeted us.

"Good, you got the two teens."

I felt slightly intimidated by him and Steve set me on my feet. I brushed myself off and looked up. The dark skinned man held out his hand.

"Nick Fury or director to you."

I rolled up my sleeves again then shook his hand, giving a firm shake. He seemed to like that.

"Danielle White or Danny to you….or actually all of the people on board."

Nick smirked and then observed.

"Firm handshake, means you're right down to business."

"Willing to get things done if that means going home sooner, sir."

I replied. Nick smiled and said.

"We could definitely use you."

I took a step back and crossed my arms. Gary shook his hand and introduced himself.

"Or just call him Ginger."

I stated with a smirk. Gary glared at me with a smile and I giggled.

"Danny, I swear to god."

"You'll what?"

I challenged. Gary shook his head.

"You're not worth it anyways."

"That's what I thought."

I sassed. Nick motioned.

"Follow me."

Everyone walked but I looked outside, seeing the school getting smaller and smaller. I felt my heart drop bit and heard Iron man say.

"Hey, sweetheart. You can ogle over this later. This is kind of important."

I looked up and blushed, rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment.

"Sorry..."

The man held his hand out.

"Tony Stark."

I smiled a bit and shook his hand.

"Danielle. But I'm guessing you already knew that before you got here, huh."

He smirked and I huffed, rolling my eyes.

"I knew the government was keeping tabs on me. It was only one face book status. Geesh. This feels like some twilight story. Awkward kidnapping gone wrong and all of a sudden we all become great friends while I get awkward Stockholm syndrome."

I threw up my hands, making jazz hands.

"Yay, let's possibly get ourselves killed and drink a couple beers!"

Tony grinned and said, patting my back.

"I like you."

I smiled and whispered to Tony.

"Well, I am known for being a complete smartass and not giving two shits about it."

He chuckled and Gary looked back then fell into step with me.

"Don't you be flirting with him, Danny."

"Dude, my flirting skills could compete with that of a drunken monkey. Like seriously, why do you think I haven't had a boyfriend for like....a couple of years?"

"Because you're an idiot?"

"Well, I do get that influencing skill from hanging out with you too much. But sadly no, it's because maybe I don't fucking want one!"

I looked at him and Natasha looked back. She smirked a bit and I hung my head low.

"See? You cause such a ruckus!"

"I do like making surprise entries and putting on a good show."

I laughed with Gary and Tony said.

"Uh, hey. Only I can make surprise entries."

"Then I'll do the second entry surprise."

Tony shook his head while smirking and we stopped at a huge room. There were rows of computers on each side of the platform and a huge window in the front. We were just rising above the clouds and I held onto the railing, feeling a little sick.

"Ready for departure to different dimension, Sir?"

Nick nodded and I looked at Gary.

"This is it Gary. No turning back. You ready?"

Everyone looked at me and Gary nodded.

"Good, because you might want to hold on."

He held onto the railing and suddenly a feeling of being crushed enveloped me and I cried out, a bright, white light flashing.


	2. You Look Different...But It's A Good Different!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah chapter two. ^_^

Chapter Two: You Look Different...but it's a good different!

I was on the ground, holding onto the lower bar of the railing, panting and had my head hung low.

"Danny!"

I heard but my head was pounding. I heard Steve's voice.

"Danny, can you hear me?"  
I coughed and nodded, holding up a hand and swatting everyone away. I shakily stood up, leaning onto the railing and turned, looking around. I ripped off my glasses and rubbed my eyes, trying to clear the blurriness. I looked around and realized my vision was better. Like...a whole lot.

"Holy crap, I feel like I just went through the spin cycle of a washing machine while smoking a blunt."

I almost tripped over but caught myself.

"What the hell."

I whispered to myself. I looked to see everyone staring at me.

"What? Listen, I know I'm cute but you don't need to undress me with your eyes. Save that for later."

Gary gasped and I turned to him, widening my eyes.

"Whoa, did you decide to dye a huge strip of your hair blue?"

Gary asked, touching his hair.

"What? Wait, look at you! Your teeth and glasses and...Everything!"

I sat down and Steve asked.

"Danny, are you alright."

"Why is there two of you?"

I asked, frowning a bit. Bruce said.

"It must have been the vortex. It seems to have really impaired them. Give them a few minutes; they'll be back to normal."

"What about the appearance change?"

"Appearance change?!"

I exclaimed. I shot up and ran to a window to look at my reflection. I gasped at what I saw. My long, straight brown hair was a rich chocolate brown, looking almost red and it was kind of curly. My eyes had a red rim around them and my pupil but everything else was brown. I was thinner but very, very curvy. I smiled to see my crooked teeth straight and I put a hand to my mouth. I motioned to myself when I turned and exclaimed.

"Did I seriously turn to a different dimension version of me?!"

Tony nodded and I looked at my hands, saying.

"My hands feel like they're on fire."

It was true. My skin was feeling very hot and I turned them over a couple times. They started to turn a little red and I saw an imprint on my hands. It looked like a swirling triangle and Bruce hummed.

"I wonder if the dimension swap changed them to make them adapt easily to our world and maybe gave them special abilities."

Tony asked.

"But wouldn't that also change their memories and such?"

"I don't know."

Steve pointed out.

"Her hands are red..."

"They feel like they're on fire."

I said, shaking them to rid the feeling. When I flung my hand out, however, fire emitted from them and I screeched, holding my hands to my chest. I looked at the burn mark on the floor and Gary exclaimed.

"Danny! Are you ok?"

"I...I don’t..."

I was too speechless and I looked up at Steve and Gary went to touch me. I whipped away from him, exclaiming.

"Don't touch me! I don't want hurt you..."

Gary gave me a sad look and I turned away from everyone, falling to my knees and held my hands to my chest. I heard two new voices behind me.

"Who are these people, Steve?"

I turned to see a man with azure eyes and white hair that turned black at his roots. A woman stood beside him with brown hair that looked red. Her eyes were the same and they both stood there. I hid behind Gary who had turned also. A small headache hit me and I grasped my head. I looked out from behind Gary and Steve looked over at me and Gary.

"Guys, this is Pietro and Wanda Maximoff."

I cleared my throat and waved. Gary said.

"Hi."

Steve said.

"Pietro has the ability of super speed and Wanda is telepathic, meaning-"

"-She can read minds."

I stated. Gary looked back at me and I shrugged.

"What? Can't a girl do her research on super powers? Mind your business, yeah?"

Gary turned and I made a face at him. I saw the man, Pietro, smirk at me and I blushed, looking down in embarrassment.

_'Fuck, I got caught...That woman is really pretty. I wish I could be that pretty. And her brother is pretty smokin' too.'_

I thought, observing the woman more. The woman suddenly giggled and I narrowed my eyes a bit.

_'Please tell me she did not just read my mind....'_

The woman stepped forward and said, holding a hand out.

"It's very nice to meet you, (Y/n)."

I stared at her hand and looked up slowly. She smiled softly.

"You won't hurt me."

"Ok, you're gonna have to stop that."

She giggled.

"Sorry, it's a habit."

I said, hesitating.

"I...don't want to hurt you..."

"You won’t."

I slowly held her hand and she shook it. Pietro stepped forward and kissed my hand, greeting me with a small smile.

"Hello, (Y/N). I've heard much about you and your friend."

I blushed as Gary shook hands with the Maximoffs. I looked up at the Avengers and Nick. I hit Gary in the chest and he jolted.

"What was that for?"

"C'mon, meatball. We got a world to save."

I walked up the steps as Gary followed saying.

"I am not a meatball!”

"Yeah, yeah. Put a sock in it."

I grinned and clapped my hands together.

"Let's get this show on the road. Fury, what do you need us to do?"

"I observed that you have a love for science. Do you know about radiation and energy diffusion?"

I gave him a blank look and said.

"That's above my pay grade...bupkis."

I shook my head no. Steve's eyes widened a bit and I flickered my gaze to him, questioning him silently.

"Well, I do know about nuclear energy. The whole shebang, boom kind of thing...no? Not funny? Ok. Y'all might have a world ending but still, can't y'all laugh at least?"

I said, crossing my arms. I added.

"I'm still only in 9th grade. I don't know a lot about energy. Environmental science? Pfft. I aced that class. Mythology, world history, art, music. Yeah, let me be your teacher. But math and science, I sucked at math. Thankfully passing with a C in algebra. Science? Got a b in that but uh..."

I trailed off at everyone's gaze and blushed, smiling a bit and pursed my lips.

"No...No I don't."

Tony was smirking along with Steve, Pietro, Wanda, Gary, Bruce, Thor, Clint, and another Agent. Nick rolled his eyes and asked.

"If you know about mythology, you know that Thor is-"

"-from Norse mythology. God of thunder who has a brother named Loki who is the god of mischief. Yup, got it."

I put a hand up.

"But not only is Thor the god of thunder, he's also the god of fertility. No wonder you're such a ladies’ man.”

I stated with a smile, playfully hitting the gods chest. Thor beamed and Tony laughed at my joke. I felt proud and Nick shook his head.

"Is Loki causing mischief or something with your world? Destroying populations, stealing all the good stuff?"

Nick nodded and I cocked my head back.

"The villains always get the good stuff."

Clint mumbled.

"Tell me about it.”

I chuckled but then asked.

"This guy, Loki, he's pretty powerful isn't he?"

"Danny, you have no idea."

"You're right, I don't. That's why I'm asking."

Tony approved, patting my back.

"I like her. She's witty."

I grinned and shrugged.

"Being a sarcastic little rascal is my expertise."

Nick turned to Gary.

"You're good with technology and guns, right?"

"Yes sir."

Nick motioned Gary to follow him, Natasha following and I asked.

"What? Am I too good for you? You're gonna choose the techno-gun nerd over me? Oh. I feel welcomed already.”

I put my hands up, walking away and passing Steve.

"Seriously? Am I that good to where nobody wants my yummy knowledge? Come on, now!"

Steve chuckled and I turned.

"What? Something funny, Rogers?"

I took a step forward and tried to hide my grin.

"Do something, I dare you."

Pietro, Wanda, Bruce, and Tony stared at me. Steve took a step forward and I jumped, putting a leg up and covering my head.

"Oh Jesus! I'm sorry! Ok, ok!"

I laughed and Steve shook his head, smiling at me. Tony and Bruce chuckled while Pietro and Wanda observed with smiles. Steve challenged.

"You really want to challenge a super soldier?"

I grinned and replied.

"You wouldn't do anything, scaredy cat. I mean first-"

I ducked under his reaching arms.

"-You'd have to catch me! Eat my dust!"

I sped off, passing Tony with a smirk. I took a left then a right and closed the door of the room I was in. I saw Clint and he frowned. I shushed him and jumped up, swinging my legs up and into the Vents. I started climbing into the vents and closing them. I saw Clint look up at me with his mouth agape and I winked. Steve burst in and asked.

"Clint, have you seen Danny?"

Clint shook his head.

"No sir."

"Tell me when you do please."

"I will."

Steve ran off and I quietly climbed out.

"Thanks Clint."

I whispered. He smiled and I gave him a high five. He hesitated but gave in at my grin. I cheered with a small victory dance. I walked to the door and looked out both sides and determined the coast was clear. I quickly but quietly jogged out and saw Steve's jogging form going away from me. I smirked and went straight, seeing a lab and found Tony walking that way with Bruce. He smirked at me.

"Steve still hasn't caught you?"

"Nope. Must be slacking off if you expected him to catch me by now."

Tony and Bruce shook their heads and I grinned.


	3. Boy, I Will Cut You With This Spoon If You Make Fun Of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh, this is awesome! 2 kudos already? ^_^

**Chapter Three: Boy, I will cut you with this spoon if you make fun of me.**

Currently I was sitting on the lab table, watching Tony work on an armored gauntlet.

"What is this for?"

I pointed to the black inside of the armor and Tony replied, pulling at it a bit.

"To protect me from getting burned if my suit is under high temperatures. And it acts like a second skin."

"So like it protects you from extreme temperatures and any other kind of things like bullets and missiles?"

Tony nodded while saying "Yep." and popping the 'p'. I smiled and stated honestly.

"That's really interesting. What about you, Dr. Banner? Why is there a bar graph with different energies and-"

I cocked my head sideways to read the labels.

"-percentages at which they combust? Are you measuring how much pressure and heat each energy can withstand before they blow up? Isn't that for like bombs or perhaps....changing the laws of physics?"

Tony and Bruce looked at me with wide eyes and I blushed.

"What? Can't a girl be smart for once?"

I crossed my arms.

"That's exactly what I'm doing. How'd you know what I was researching?"

I hopped down and motioned them to follow me to the holographic screen. I grabbed the name of one of the energies.

"I like to expand my knowledge on science sometimes. I'm really into geology and astronomy but I also like to study different energies sometimes. Look at this. Kinetic Energy can't combust. However, it can convert to like...electrical, thermal, or chemical energy. If it can turn to electrical energy, then it could possibly charge the electrons in the sky. Not only possibly changing the weather but maybe opening like a portal or something much like how you guys do."

I tapped my chin and Tony kissed my cheek.

"You are a genius sweetheart."

I smiled and blushed.

"Well, I did my homework but I'm no genius."

I dragged the name back to its rightful place and my stomach growled like a dying whale. I blushed and Bruce stated.

"You must be hungry. Come on, I'll show you to the cafeteria."

I smiled and nodded.

"You want to come along Snarky Starky?"

I grinned as Tony looked at me and snorted.

"Snarky Starky?"

"It fits."

Bruce said. Tony rolled his eyes and stated, walking on my left with Bruce on my right.

"Whatever, green rage monster. Come on, firework."

I laughed and asked Bruce.

"Is it true you turn into a huge green man with a dire need to destroy everything like a toddler?"

"That's one way to put it but yes."

"Trying to be nice but nice isn't usually my forte."

I looked around, stating.

"I hope Mr. Rogers doesn't magically show up and finally catch me. I wonder where that man is at."

"Behind you."

I screamed out and jumped. Fire shot out from my hands and I lost my footing, falling onto my back. Steve grinned and I panted, laying my head back.

"Oh my god I hate you."

Steve laughed and I flipped him off. He rolled his eyes and Tony helped me up. I sassed.

"That's a horrible way of sweeping a lady off her feet, Mr. Rogers. Seriously, you gotta fix that."

Steve grinned.

"Sorry, Ma'am-"

"-ok, you gotta stop that too. Do I look like a ma'am? Do I look like an older woman who's about to wrinkle? No. No I don't. It's Danny. Geesh. You make me feel so old."

I turned and smelt food.

"I smell food."

"We're still...like a whole flight of stairs away."

I turned to Tony.

"I can eat like seven pancakes and still be hungry for two strips of bacon and a serving of eggs. I'm a bottomless pit, ok? This means I know food when I smell it. And I smell pie."

I quickly jogged up the stairs, skipping steps and got to the top. I looked back and said.

"C'mon, slowpokes."

Steve looked up, licked his lips and shook his head. I smirked and I asked.

"What? Have I spangled your stars, Captain?"

Tony laughed and Steve glared at me. Bruce pursed his lips to stop from smirking and I turned. I crossed my arms and waited.

"Lead the way, Captain."

Steve nodded and then stopped when a voice called out.

"Agent White!"

I turned and frowned, seeing a male who looked to be in his teens with black hair and piercing blue eyes. He had clothes in a bag and stated, handing me a black suit with an imprint of a flame on the back.

"These are for you. I'm Agent Demetrius Grove or Demetri for short."

I smiled and nodded.

"Danny. Are these really? This is really nice."

He smiled a pearly white smile and said, handing me black combat boots and a belt for weapons.

"You gotta put on the suit then say that. I hope you don't mind me imprinting the flame on the back. I designed it for you."

"In such a short amount of time?"

"Yup."

I stated, unfolding the suit and inspecting it.

"Impressive."

The suit was black but it was like an onesie. The sleeves had attached glovelettes, the fingers cut and the feet area being sewed on socks. The material inside was soft and the outside was rough.

"Bulletproof casing on the outside, fireproof on the inside so you won't burn it when you light yourself up. GPS tracker inside just in case we need to find you if we lose you."

I thought to myself.

_'Light myself up, huh? I like that....maybe when I learn how to fly with my flames, I can yell out 'Light 'Em up!' every time I 'Flame on'.'_

I grinned internally at my own pun about Johnny Storm and smiled and stated sincerely.

"Thank you. I will definitely enjoy this."

Demetri jumped up and down excitedly.

"Go put it on quick! Come on!"

I looked at Steve and he shrugged. I walked to a bathroom and quickly changed. I gasped softly at how well it fit and felt. I put my hair up in a high ponytail, leaving my bangs free and put on the boots. I stepped out, turning around to look at myself in the mirror. Steve and Tony sucked in a breath while Demetri and Bruce widened their eyes.

"Whoa...you look really good."

Tony complimented. I smiled and winked. Steve added.

"That suit makes you look like you could kick some butt at any moment."

I grinned and fist bumped the air. I felt a wave of nostalgia come out as I looked at myself in the mirror once again and Demetri did measurements. He stated.

"You have an excellent waist, Agent White."

I blushed and crossed my arms.

"Uh...thanks?"

He chuckled.

"Sorry. I can't help myself around beautiful ladies like you."

I smirked and stated, walking into the cafe with Steve and them following after getting over the shock.

"Sorry, you Doll-Dizzy man. I'm currently not Khaki-Wacky at the moment, eager beaver. Better luck next time."

Demetri shrugged.

"I'll wait."

I laughed and Steve asked when we got in line.

"Where did you learn to talk like that?"

"Like what? Like a Fuddy Duddy dame?"

Steve gave me a look.

"Yeah. Like that."

I smiled genuinely.

"I have a knack for the forties. I loved that time. Might have not been the best time war wise but...people then seemed to be so kind."

I sighed dreamily, stating.

"Sometimes I wish I was from the forties. Just imagine it all, the cute soldier boys, the classic cars, and dresses."

I blushed at Tony, Bruce's, but especially Steve's stare. I stuttered out.

"S-sorry. Uh, anyways. My mom used to use a lot of forties slang, considering our family is traditionally military. So I took it upon myself to not only learn forties slang but to also learn German, considering I have German ancestry."

Tony asked.

"What do you mean your family is 'Traditionally military'?"

I picked a spot to sit at when I got my food and waited for everyone to sit. Bruce and Steve sat in front of me and Tony sat beside me.

"It means that almost every male, sometimes even the women, were in the military at some point in their lifetime. My father was a military man, my step father. Both grandfathers, my great grandmothers. I was actually planning on joining when I’m older."

I smiled down at my food then looked out the window.

"I feel like it's something I have to do. I don't think I could ever do anything else except keep up the tradition and fight for what's right."

I laughed a bit, taking a bite of Mac and cheese.

"It's kind of funny though. Three of my great aunts were singers during the thirties and forties. They weren't well known but they did have a couple records made."

Steve asked.

"Do you still have the records?"

I sighed.

"Unfortunately no. They got lost in a fire a long time ago."

Steve nodded and Bruce asked me as I finished off my Mac and cheese and started for my burger.

"You like music? Do you sing or play any instruments?"

I grinned and nodded.

"I sing, write my own music. I play the acoustic guitar and piano."

Bruce nodded.

'That's cool."

Tony asked.

"Have a specific genre?”

"Everything except opera. I can't do opera. However, I do prefer rock music."

Tony asked.

"What bands?"

"You're asking for a 6000 word essay right there, Snarky Starky."

Steve grinned and Tony rolled his eyes. I turned to Steve.

"You're from the forties, am I correct?"

Steve nodded.

"Yes, ma'am."

I leaned in.

"What's it like?"

He chuckled and stated, shrugging.

"Well, the music was a lot different from now. We didn't have a lot of technology then as we do now."

I asked, smiling a bit.

"Ever heard of the group the _Andrew Sisters_?"

Steve's eyes went wide.

"Yes. I used to listen to them all the time."

I grinned and hummed to myself as I finished and got up to throw my food away.

" _He was a famous trumpet man from out Chicago way_

_He had a boogie style that no one else could play_

_He was the top man at his craft_

_But then his number came up and he was gone with the draft_

_He's in the army now, a blowin' reveille-"_

I looked at the boys as Steve stared at me in awe.

_"He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of company B."_

I turned and danced out the cafeteria, swinging my feet a little. I looked back at Tony suddenly, pointing in his face.

"And don't you dare make fun of me for my love of very classical music, Tony!"

He put his hands up and I stated, turning.

"That's what I thought. C'mon Steve, tell me more about the forties."

Steve smiled and walked beside me.


	4. Roller Coasters and Painful Tables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. This was too long of an time period to not update SORRY!!!

**_Chapter four: Roller Coasters and Painful Tables_ **

"Wait, so you didn't always look like this? The movies in my dimension were actually true?"

Steve nodded. I gawked and then exclaimed.

"I don't believe you!"

Steve shrugged and said.

"Well, I was."

Tony piped in from the other side of the table.

"Believe it sweetheart. Wanna see?"

I gasped and stated.

"Yes! Gimme!"

Tony gave me a holographic tablet and I gasped, seeing the picture of Steve before the serum.

"Oh my god. Wow."

I smiled a huge smile and said.

"This is amazing. This is you?"

Steve blushed in embarrassment and nodded. I replied.

"Aw, you were so handsome! And you're telling me girls didn't fall head over heels for you?"

Steve shook his head slowly 'no' and I said, getting up when I saw Gary motion for me.

"Well, they really missed out on a lot."

I ruffled his hair and added.

"I'm sure you would have found that perfect lady, Steven."

I smiled at his awestruck look and Gary looked at me with a grave look.

"Danny...we got a huge issue."

I felt my grin drop and Gary said, giving me a file.

"This group....HYDRA...they found out."

 I asked.

“About what?"

It dawned on me after a moment. I whispered to him.

"HYDRA knows about us?"

He nodded and I asked.

"How? They...son of a bitch!"

I exclaimed.

"There's a fuckin spy on this aircraft. Where's Fury?"

Gary and I started running to Fury. Suddenly gunshots rang out and I screamed out. I ducked behind a doorway and I instructed to Gary.

"We need to find weapons."

"What about our powers?"

I asked Gary.

"You have powers?"

"Apparently I can control water."

I sighed and spied a dead agent and his gun. I looked around and sped to it. I salvaged whatever of his I could and searched for any additional weapons. I got a couple of knives and magazines full for the 40mm and sped off towards the gunfire. I looked around and saw agents in helmets and I gasped when they started shooting at me. I quickly started taking my shots and internally praised myself when I took out the five out of six. The sixth one charged at me and tackled me. I landed a punch to the males face and kicked them in the ribs. They grunted but landed a few hard punches to my face and I spit out blood. The blood hit him in the eyes and he yelled out, squeezing his eyes. I rolled us over, straddled the guy and slit his throat with the knife, ripping the guys flesh mercilessly. Blood splattered my face, covering my hands and a moment later, Steve, Clint, Natasha came running up. I was breathing heavily and they slowly came to a pause. Blood covered my shaking hands and I dropped the knife slowly, backing away and yelped when I touched one of the agents. The dead agent suddenly croaked and grabbed me. I yelled out and took the knife from my boot, stabbing in the chest and pulled the knife out of the man’s chest. I backed into the wall and Natasha walked over to me. I looked up at her, and she just hugged me tightly. I shook and cried out, shocked at what I did and scared of what I might be capable of. Clint and Steve knelt beside me and I wiped my face with my sleeve when Natasha pulled away. I took a couple deep breaths and looked at the man I stabbed. I narrowed my eyes and slid over, ripping open his jacket without effort when I heard a small beep. I took out a phone and held my hand back for someone to take it. I stated, grabbing a tan file and realizing how deep my voice got because of the shock and fear.

"Files."

I handed them to Clint and Natasha grabbed my face.

"Look at me."

I looked at her with wide eyes.

"You're ok. You had to do what you had to do to survive."

I whispered to her, shaking my head a bit.

"I'm not scared because of what happened and what I did...I'm scared of what I might be capable of..."

I gestured to the five dead agents with bullet holes in their heads

"Look! I didn't even miss! I...I didn't miss...”

I realized. I looked at my bloody hands and Natasha said.

"The first kill is always the worst. You'll get used to it."

I said, my bangs covering my eyes.

"I shouldn't have to be used to it...I'm just a kid from Brooklyn after all..."

I bit my lip and walked away, Gary frowning slightly.

"Are you ok?"

I screamed at him.

"Do I look ok?! I just killed 6 people without a thought! And almost got the shit kicked out of me!"

"They were shooting at you! You had no choice!"

He stated back. I cleared my throat and stated, walking to my room.

"Gary, just...let me think to myself."

I closed the door and sat on the bed, staring at the wall and started having flashbacks of an old time I never wanted to remember.

_It was a sunny day in the park. The people were laughing with their kids or friends as I sat and laughed with my best friend. She was eating ice cream while I sipped on iced tea. The girl flipped her blonde hair back, taking her green gaze to the ground and asked quietly._

_"Hey Danny?"_

_"Yeah, Dakota?"_

_She sighed and looked at me, her beauty mark contrasting with her pale skin._

_"Will you always be my best friend, no matter what?"_

_I looked at her, giving her a hard look._

_"Of course I will. You're my best friend. A sister from a different family. I'll always protect you."_

_She smiled and asked._

_"Promise?"_

_I smiled and stated._

_"Pinky promise."_

_She held out her pinky and I hooked mine around it. She kissed her fist as I did mine. Suddenly gunshots rang out, people screaming and Kota grunted eyes wide. I gasped as she fell into me. I gasped out._

_"K-Kota?"_

_I saw a man with a black hoodie standing behind her and a gun smoking. He quickly ran off and I slowly took my hand off of a wet spot on Kota's back. I gasped when I saw red, sticky blood on my fingers and I cried out._

_"Kota!"_

_I held her in my lap as she started coughing up blood. She held my hand and I yelled out._

_"Help! Help!"_

_"D-Danny..."_

_I looked down and pushed into her wound, trying to stop the bleeding. She grunted and stated._

_"It's gonna be ok..."_

_"You're right. We're gonna get you out of here and to a hospital."_

_She chuckled, blood pouring from her mouth and she grunted once more._

_"You're gonna be just fine."_

_"Don't leave me..."_

_She cried. I stated, crying._

_"I'll never leave you. Don't you leave me either!"_

_She smiled a bit and said._

_"You...will you...will you keep your promise?"_

_I nodded and cried when she whispered._

_"Promise me you'll never give up...you fight for what's right....you carry on..."_

_I cried and said._

_"I'll always keep it. I promise...please...don't leave me..."_

_She chuckled and whispered._

_"I will always be here."_

_She touched my heart and I screamed out when she gave her last words._

_"I hope you remember me..."_

_The medics got there and I looked down at my bloody hands and screamed out, covering my face and shaking._

I cried, curling up into a ball.

"I'm so sorry, Kota...so so sorry..."

I felt arms slide around me and jumped, seeing Natasha. She whispered.

"You lost someone close to you...didn't you?"

I told her about Kota and Natasha gave me a sympathetic look. I sang "Slipped Away" by Avril Lavigne to myself, holding my knees to my chest to help calm me down. After a moment, I hummed, slowly falling asleep on Natasha’s shoulder.

_NATS POV_

I whispered.

"Clint, Steve...you can come in..."

I wouldn't lie. My heart broke at the ballad she sang. I knew it was about her friend Kotah and I sighed as Clint and Steve sat in front of us both. Steve had a sad look on his face and Clint was staring at her.

"Her voice was so sad..."

Clint whispered. I knew it wasn't my place to tell but I did anyways.

"It's probably a tribute to a best friend she knew....that was shot to death right in front of her. The girl died in Danny's arms. The HYDRA agents must have reminded her of her friend."

Steve shook his head and whispered.

"Her song was beautiful...but so sad. I...I had no idea."

"Nobody did, Steve."

Steve sighed and Danny whispered

"I was going to tell you....but I didn't trust you guys enough... just met you guys after all..."

Danny looked up and wiped her eyes as Clint put a hand on her shoulder.

"If you need someone to talk to, we are all here for you."

Danny smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Clint...is it ok to call you by your first name?"

Clint smiled and nodded. Danny wiped her forehead.

"Phew! Didn't want an arrow in the knee. I've had my fair share of those evil things."

Her eyes narrowed at something and she shook her head.

"I can't shoot a bow worth crap even though I own one."

Clint chuckled and I grinned.

"I do have to compliment your combat skills, Danny. Did you work out or train yourself at all?"

Danny nodded.

"I uh...got into a lot of fist fights when I was a little younger."

She blushed and I snorted.

"Sounds like Preserum Steve."

Steve glared at me and Danny chuckled.

"Nah, I just like to let someone have it and let them taste a homemade knuckle sandwich..."

She stared at me with a serious look on her face then burst out laughing.

"Ok, that sounded weird. Excuse my slang."

_DANNY POV_

I blushed and added.

"In my defense, all the people that I beat up deserved it!"

Clint asked.

“How many fights have you ever got into?"

"And won?"

"Yeah."

"Almost all of them."

"Ok, how many fights have you gotten into?"

I blushed and mumbled.

"32."

Steve gasped.

"Thirty-two?!"

I pursed my lips and shrugged. I twiddled my thumbs and stated.

"In my defense, they deserved it."

Clint asked.

"How many fights did you lose?"

"Hmm...13-14?"

Clint nodded and Steve asked.

"What was something you fought about?"

"Well, the stupidest thing was because of something getting on the other persons shirt. Then someone decided to touch my food...but something that I fought for a good cause was someone being bullied. A handicapped kid. I don't stand for bullying."

I scowled.

"Bullying is wrong. I know what it's like and it's not fun. People who bully others disgust me and deserve a punch in the face."

I crossed my arms and stated, cocking my head to the side.

"If I ever see someone bully another person, I’m gonna let them have it. Maybe rip off a limb or two. Burn their butt of or something."

Steve smiled and I stood up, walking over to a corner with some of my personal items from home. I pulled out dog tags and showed them to everyone.

"These were my dad’s before he left. I usually never go anywhere without these. My good luck charms."

I smiled and stated, looking down.

"I might join at the youngest age I can. 17."

Clint asked.

"Why so young?"

"What else is there for me?"

I looked out the window and down at the slowly approaching ground.

"I'm just a small town dame from Brooklyn."

I stood up and walked backwards from the room with a slight smirk.

"Who knows what I might get myself into?"

I jogged out but heard Natasha say.

"She's gonna go far."

Steve stated dumbfounded.

"She's from Brooklyn..."

Clint and Natasha looked at Steve as he stared after the running girl in wonder but mostly admiration. You saw Tony, Bruce, Thor, Nick, Maria, Pietro, Wanda and Gary standing at the entrance and Nick turned to you.

"Agent White. You feel better?"

"Yes sir. Just was...shaken up. Sorry I screamed at you Gary."

Gary shrugged and I asked Tony quietly.

"Where do we go from here?"

"My place."

I nodded and looked up at Thor, who was five feet taller than me. I whispered, bewildered.

"Whoa..."

Thor looked at me and asked with a slight smile.

'What is wrong, Lady Danielle?"

"You are tall..."

Thor laughed and patted my head. Pietro and Wanda chuckled quietly.

"You are still a growing child. Maybe you will get up to my chin."

"Oh ha ha."

I said sarcastically. I crossed my arms and Tony looked over at me.

"Well, you are pretty short."

I turned to him.

"I'm not short! I'm gravitationally challenged, dammit!"

I threw my hands in the air. Pietro, Wanda, Bruce, and Gary grinned.

"Either that or I’m just compacted asshole, adorable, and female all in one!"

Gary snorted and Tony rolled his eyes and shook his head. Pietro laughed out loud as Wanda chuckled from behind her hand. Clint snorted from behind me and I looked back. I gave the three and The Maximoffs a goofy grin and mouthed. 'Watch this.' I stated.

"Hey Tony?"

"What?"

I let my hand on fire quietly and put my hand right over his left butt cheek.

"Ever wondered what burnt Tony smells like?"

Tony huffed and asked.

"No? Why?"

"Wanna find out?"

"No thank you."

I watched the door open and yelled out, putting my fiery hand on his butt and holding it there to let it burn his clothes and singe his skin a bit.

“Well, too bad!"

I quickly ran off, laughing hysterically as Tony jumped around, holding his butt and yelling profanities. I slid and ran into my side on a box. I quickly took off and somehow heard Wanda say.

"She's fast."

"Danny! I'm gonna kill you."

"No you're not!"

I yelled back at Tony. I heard running and laughter. I suddenly felt my whole body get warm and yelped when I spun up into the air, engulfed in flames. I looked myself over and then exclaimed.

"Cool!"

I flew around a bit and laughed. I concentrated on letting the fire from my waist and elbows up extinguish. I smirked at Tony's awed face and yelled.

"Catch me if you can!"

I flew away, laughing at Tony's angry cries. I gasped when I saw a silver-blue blur pass me and Pietro stood in front of me. I collided with him and we rolled, my fire disappearing. We stopped rolling and I laughed hard. I looked up at Pietro and he asked.

"Did I catch you?"

"Technically, no but I’ll let you have this one."

He grinned and helped me up. I brushed myself off and ran past Tony, yelling.

"On your left!"

"On your right!"

Pietro said passing tony as well. I grinned as I stopped in front of the group and hid behind Steve. Steve looked at me.

"Why are you hiding behind me?"

"You are bigger than him. Most likely stronger and-OH MY GOD!"\

I grabbed onto Steve's arm as Tony grabbed my legs.

"Come 'ere you bastard!"

"Steve! Don't let him take me!"

I laughed and held onto Steve as tight as I could. Steve grabbed onto me by wrapping his arms under my arms and pulling me.

"Come on, Stark."

"She burnt a handprint into my favorite pair of slacks and my ass!"

I grinned and stated.

"You have such a white ass."

"Excuse you. Who said it was all white?"

"THE HANDPRINT ON YOUR ASS."

I said in a 'duh' voice. Everyone laughed and I giggled.

"I'll buy you knew slacks of the same brand and size. I pinky promise."

I held out my pinky and Tony let go. He hooked his pinky around mine and stated.

"You better."

I grinned and saluted.

"Aye Aye, Sergeant Snarky Starky!"

Clint and Nat smirked and Steve pulled me to my feet. I brushed myself off then yelled when Tony swept me off my feet and started walking towards a really nice car.

"Tony!"

"Shush."

I looked behind me and yelled.

"Steve....Steve....STEVE! DON"T LEAVE ME TO FEND FOR MYSELF!"

Steve face palmed and I said to Tony.

"Well, you do have a glorious butt so I guess it was worth burning a hole."

Tony stopped, looked at me and asked.

"Are you trying to flatter your way out of this?"

"Is it working?"

"Maybe..."

I grinned and Tony chuckled. Then dropped me on the ground. I yelled out and rolled over, grabbing my bruised butt and held up my middle finger.

"Tony...you have betrayed me..."

\---

;-; feels...


	5. Say Hello To Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit. I'm sorry guys! I feel bad about not updating for a bit. But Here! I'll post two chapters today!

Chapter Five: Say Hello to Home

I grabbed my case with my guitar and one strapped my back pack, picking up my bow and arrows afterwards. Steve turned to me and asked politely.

"Who do you want to ride with to the tower?"

"Stark is out of the question."

Steve chuckled and Tony rolled his eyes from his car. I looked at Gary and Gary shrugged.

"Do you want to split up and meet at the tower?"

Gary shrugged.

"Sure. I'll ride with Nick."

"Oh....so you get to call him by his first name? Wow. Nice to know he prefers you over me."

I sassed.

"I'll ride with Steve then."

Gary stuck his tongue out at me and I stuck mine out, flipping him the bird. I set my stuff down in the side bags of Steve's motorcycle and gave my guitar to Steve and my bow to Clint.

"Protect these things with your life. And do not....I repeat-"

I yelled at both of them.

"-DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE BREAK EITHER. IF I FIND ONE SCRATCH ON EITHER ITEMS OR EVEN A LITTLE THING IS MISPLACED OR MOVED, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO BURN YOUR NUTS OFF."

Clint and Gary flinched and nodded, running away to their vehicles. Steve was taken back and I looked at him. I smiled and Steve rolled his eyes but shook his head smiling. He stated.

"You are quite the character, White."

"So I've been told."

Steve got on and waited for me to get on. I hesitated and then shook my head, getting on. I said, situating.

"This feels a lot different than riding in a real car."

"You'll get used to it, maybe. Hold on to me so you don't fall off, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't have to tell me twice."

"By the way, when I turn, you gotta lean when I do ok? It'll make turning a lot easier."

"Ok."

He sped off slowly and I held onto him. I looked around as we sped off.

"This is so different than my world..."

Steve said.

"I know the feeling. Waking up to a different world after 70 years might not be the same situation, but similar."

We turned and I did as instructed, leaning with Steve. Slowly, I let go of Steve and sat back, smiling wide as I watched the world go by. Steve's blue eyes looked at me through the side mirrors, worried. He smiled when I whooped and I stated, in his ear.

"I've gotta get me one of these. Oh my lord, this is fun!"

Steve chuckled and stated.

"Have you ever ridden on a bike before?"

"No, sir. I have not. But I really gotta buy me one of these."

"Maybe when you get your license, I can take you to show you some good Harley's."

I grinned and Steve complimented.

"You're doing very well for your first time riding."

I blushed a little and shrugged.

"I've ridden a bicycle, does that count?"

"Maybe."

I gasped and put my hands on Steve's shoulders, leaning forward a bit.

" _That's_ where Tony lives?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Talk about ego. What the hell does he need a huge tower with his name on it for?! Isn't he already famous?"

"Like you said. Ego."

I shook my head at the huge tower. We slowly pulled in and everyone except Natasha and Clint were already there. Steve slowly pulled up and stopped.

"Go ahead and hop off. Be careful though."

I got off and stumbled a bit but regained my balance. Steve backed into a space and Clint and

Natasha pulled in. Clint hopped out and handed me my bow. I smiled and stated

"Thanks for protecting my baby."

He grinned and I hugged my bow affectionately. Gary handed me my guitar and Steve grabbed my backpack. He moved away when I reached for it.

"I got this. Your arms are full."

"My shoulders not."

Steve gave me a look and I giggled. Tony clapped and said.

"Right. So follow me, welcome, be careful. Don't touch anything at all."

I rubbed my dog tags in nervousness and followed after Tony.  The Maximoffs smiled at me and I gave a two finger salute. Pietro repeated my gesture and I smirked. Gary came up behind me and whispered to me.

"Can you believe this?"

"I'm still waiting to wake up and find myself drooling on the cafeteria table."

"You drool?"

"....occasionally."

Gary laughed and I rolled my eyes. I looked at the vents and said.

"I want to climb through the vents."

"Please no."

Gary said. I turned around, walking backwards and observing my surroundings.

"Soundproof walls, a couple layers of concrete and steel, copper, maybe a layer of aluminum. LED lights. This is really, really ridiculous."

I scoffed at the ceiling and turned back around, flying up the stairs by skipping two steps at a time. I passed Tony and he blinked. I smiled and waited for Gary. I adjusted my bags and Tony said, gesturing to a map of floors.

"My dear Ms. White, you will be bunked right in between Steve's floor and Natasha's floors. Gary, you will be just two floors under her, bunking between Clint and Pietro."

I nodded, appreciating his arrangement and said to Tony.

"I'm not really good with these kinds of things but....thanks."

I looked at my feet and Tony patted my back.

"No problem, kiddo."

I walked into my room and set things down. Steve handed me my bag and I smiled.

"Thank you."

Steve nodded and stated with Natasha.

"If you need anything, we'll be right next door."

I saluted and took out my sketch pad and a pencil, putting my art things on the desk. Steve asked.

"You like to sketch?"

"I couldn't draw to save my life but yes."

Steve chuckled and responded, shrugging a bit.

"I like to sketch to."

"Really?"

"Yep."

I smiled and said, arranging my desk.

"That's really sweet. Do you paint?"

"When I have time."

I smiled and pulled out an acrylic paint set and gestured him to come over.

"Well, I use acrylic paints and sometimes oil pastels. Depends on my mood really."

Steve observed and I gestured to my paintbrushes and pencils.

"Sometimes I won't even use my paintbrushes. I'll dab the paint on with my fingers. I don't own professional sketching materials so I use regular pencils."

Steve nodded and gestured to my hardback cover sketchbook.

"What do you usually sketch, if you don't mind me asking?"

I opened my sketchbook and showed him sketches of animals.

"A little of everything that I am capable of making that looks worth it."

We chuckled and Steve said.

"These are good. I must say, you never struck me as the artistic type."

"My expertise is in music, to be honest."

Steve smiled and said, his blue eyes sparkling with a seemingly small glimmer of joy and admiration.

"But at least you’re trying though, right?"

"Yeah. It's frustrating sometimes but...I usually play some music to calm myself down."

Steve just nodded and Natasha called from the hall.

"Sorry to interrupt but Fury needs you two."

I threw my hands up in the air and stated while walking out and following Natasha.

"Oh. So now I’m not invisible. What, is he gonna act like I’m not even here until he needs me? Wow. What a nice guy. Yeah, just peachy."

Natasha smirked and stated.

"Don't worry. He does that with everyone."

I sighed and stated, shrugging while she turned and gestured me in.

"Eh. Don't worry. I'm used to feeling invisible."

I walked in, seeing four people in blue suits and thought to myself.

_'Oh my fucking god....are they the Fantastic Four?'_

Fury nodded my way, saying.

"Agent White, I want you to meet some people."

I stood forward and tall, glancing at the four. Director Fury stated.

"Meet the-"

"-Fantastic Four."

Nick looked at me and I smirked. He rolled his eye and gestured to the tall man with black and grey hair.

"This is Reed Richards, better known as Mr. Fantastic."

He held his hand out and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Agent."

I quirked an eyebrow up quickly then let if fall.

"Not as nice as it is shaking your hand. Firm grip. I like that.”

Reed smiled and Fury gestured to the Blonde woman.

"This is Sue Storm, better known as the Invisible Woman."

I shook her hand and politely nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Storm."

She smiled and nodded.

"You too, Agent White."

Fury stated, patting a very attractive guy that could pass as Steve's brother.

"This is her brother, Johnny. He’s known as the Human Torch."

Johnny gave a smirk and kissed my knuckles, saying.

"Very nice to meet a beautiful girl like you."

"Careful, Mr. Storm. Flattery might get you in situations you might not like."

He grinned.

"Feisty. I like it."

I chuckled and replied.

"A little fiery on the edges too if you’re not careful."

I caught the Avengers, the Maximoffs, Reed, Sue, and a rocky dude smiling. Johnny grinned and I shook his hand, saying.

"Nice to meet you, Storm."

Fury then introduced the man made of rocks and stated.

"And this is Ben Grimm, or the Thing."

I smiled kindly.

"Hello there. Nice to meet you too."

Ben nodded and I shook his finger.

"I would shake your hand but your hand is about the size of my head, so...here. Let's shake fingers."

We laughed and Fury stated.

"Good, now that we're passed that. I have organized them to stay here for a while and get Johnny to help you master your pyro skills."

I scoffed and said.

"I don't need help. I can get hot just fine on my own."

Tony choked on his coffee and I smirked. Johnny looked over at me and winked. I rolled my eyes and Fury stated.

"Agent White, you could use a lot of help with mastering your abilities. You will be under close surveillance by Mr. Rogers, Stark, and Banner."

I nodded and warned, feeling a tickle in my nose.

"Everyone get back, gotta sneeze."

Everyone immediately moved back and I sneezed, fire bursting from me and made a ring of black on the floor. I coughed at the smoke and said, waving my hand in front of me to clear some of the smoke.

"Sorry. I haven't quite mastered the art of Not Blowing up as I sneeze. Phew."

I coughed and Steve said, patting me on the back.

"You'll get it under control soon."

I smiled at Steve.

"Thanks."

I rubbed the back of my neck, blushing again.

"Sorry, again Tony. I'll fix that later."

I gestured to the ring and Tony waved me off.

"Might as well just leave it there."

Pietro and Wanda smiled at me in amusement and I stuck my tongue out at them. Fury looked at me and I asked.

"So when do I get started on learning how not to blow up like a firework every time I gotta sneeze?"

Reed chuckled and stated.

"If you want, we can get started now."

I realized something and stated.

"Whoa whoa wait...you said Mr. Storm was going to help me....why him."

I looked at Johnny.

"No offense."

Johnny put his hands up in surrender. Fury stated.

"Because he is just like you."

"Just like me?"

Johnny asked, engulfing himself in flames.

"Does Human Torch not give it away?"

I grinned and said.

"Cool."

I turned towards Fury and said.

"I'll get started as soon as you want me too."

"Right now a good time?"

I nodded and Reed asked Fury.

"Are we not going to show her our abilities or no?"

Fury shrugged and I put a hand up.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go see where that idiot Gary is."

I said to the Four.

"It was really awesome meeting you all. Tony, just get JARVIS to call me whenever you guys are all set to help me work on my hotness."

I slid out the door saying. "I'm too hot, hot damn." And walked off. I heard Johnny say.

"Wow...she really is hot-OW! What the hell, Sue?"

"Don't you dare."


	6. Hey, Hot Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised! Both chapters!

Chapter Six: Hey, Hot Stuff

I walked out to my floor, thanking JARVIS for the lift in the elevator and knocked on Gary's door. I heard a rustling and Gary opened the door, hair disheveled and a tired look on his face. I sighed and said.

"Gary, the Fantastic Four are here"

Gary's eyes widened and he stated.

"Two minutes."

I nodded and he slammed the door shut. I rolled my eyes and turned around, yelping when I saw Clint standing behind me.

"Clint! What the hell!"

Clint chuckled and stated.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself. You were coming to get Gary too?"

I beamed.

"Beat you too it, it seems."

Clint rolled his eyes and Gary opened the door. He asked.

"Where to?"

I lifted three fingers up, counting down and smirked when JARVIS called out.

"Agent White, you are needed in Mr. Starks lab."

I said.

"Tell Tony I’ll be there in a minute. I was just retrieving a sleeping cat."

Gary went 'Meow' and I rolled my eyes. I turned and stated.

"Come on, fruit loop. I've got some people to impress."

Gary laughed and Clint fell into stride with me. Gary fell into step a minute later and Clint held open a door to the elevator.

"Thanks Clint."

"No problem, short stuff."

I glared up at him and stated.

"I'm not short."

Clint stated, patting my head then resting his left arm on my head.

"Nah, you're just armrest height."

I growled and Clint snorted. The elevator opened and everyone stared at us in amusement. I growled as Clint left his arm on my head.

“Clint, get your arm off me or else."

"Or else what."

I closed my eyes, smirked, and then trained my energy into my right hand. I said, laying it on his butt.

"This. FEEL THE BURN."

Clint yelped and held his butt, patting it to get the fire to go out. I danced in victory, smirking and laughed at Clint, waving my arm down and extinguishing the flames. Tony laughed and stated.

“Ha-ha, now I’m not the only one."

"Danny! That burned!"

"What? Did you think it was gonna tickle?"

Johnny and the Four grinned and Clint glared at me. I fake coughed.

"*cough cough* idiot *cough cough*"

Clint pursed his lips, trying to stop smiling and I grinned wide. I yelped as I was drenched in water and yelled.

"Gary!"

I chased after him, angry and yelled.

"What the hell, you ass!"

"I was cooling you down!"

"You made it worse! Now look at what you did!"

I was smoking and pointed to the smoke on my arm. Gary grinned.

"Hey, you're like a living sauna."

I glared and the steam got worse. Gary yelped when I threw a box at him and stalked off towards Natasha and sat beside her, arm on the table. I rest my head on my hand and Tony patted my shoulder with tongs. I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed them, the metal turning red almost immediately. Gary stated.

"You're gonna burn this place down if you don't cool off."

"Don't. Even."

I stated to him, seething. Gary shrugged and Tony got his extinguisher ready. I took a couple deep breaths and calmed down, the table underneath me turning back to silver. I let out a breath and Johnny asked Reed.

'Do you want me to start now?"

Reed looked at Steve and Steve nodded. Everyone but Johnny filed out and he sat in front of me on a stool.

"So, you're first name is Danny?"

"Actually, Danielle but yeah."

Johnny nodded and asked.

"Do you know how to use your ability more than just a hand on fire?”

I sighed and thought about it for a minute. I agreed.

“I guess I do. I know that if I get to excited, I burst into flames and go shooting up into the air.”

Johnny laughed and I saw everyone watching from the window. I suggested.

“I might be able to trigger my powers with anger but I’m not sure.”

Johnny nodded and I asked.

“Tony is it ok if I sit on the table.”

Tony shrugged and replied with.

“Don’t knock anything over.”

I mock saluted and jumped up on the table. Johnny instructed.

“Focus on the energy, alright?”

I sat criss-cross applesauce and closed my eyes, my arms resting on my knees and my fists clenched. I felt the burning heat from my heart and frowned. Johnny stated in a meditative manner.

“Good, now focus on intensifying it and spreading it all over your body.”

I tried but I didn’t feel it.

“Not feeling it, Storm.”

I popped one eye open and Johnny was smirking. He gave a flirty grin and flirted.

“Want me to help?”

I growled, opening my other eye but blushed.

“Touch me and I will kill you.”

I felt the heat burst to my arms and they engulfed in flames. I wasn’t surprised but apparently Johnny was. He jolted and grinned.

“So, anger does trigger it.

I glared and watched him as he moved around me in a circle. When he got behind me, I locked eyes with Steve and Tony. I heard a voice whisper in my ear.

“You shouldn’t have come here. You don’t belong.”

I clenched my jaw and clenched my fists tightly, my visage darkening. I looked at my reflection and saw my face. I was very faintly glowing and Johnny whispered in my ear.

“You are nothing. You are just a waste of space and you are stupid.”

I felt my anger flare and started to shake, the heat spreading to my face and I clenched my eyes shut.

“You will never be good enough. How can you save the world when you won’t be able to save the ones you love?”

I screamed out, jumping off the table and punching Johnny through the wall. My body was engulfed finally and I crouched slightly. I heard the lab door open and felt water engulf my body, effectively putting out the flame. I started to steam and Steve yelled out.

“What the hell was that, Storm?”

I growled out, grabbing Johnny by the neck and lifting him in the air.

“If you think making me angry is a good way to make me light your ass up, you are dead wrong.”

I let him drop and shook slightly. Memories hit my head like a freight train and suddenly a wave of calm overcame me. I whispered.

“Thanks, Wanda.”

I turned and stalked off, everyone watching. Johnny coughed on the floor and Ben chided.

“You totally deserved that.”

“Shut up, freak.”

* * *

I was sitting in the hallway, knees to my chest and sighed, letting my head fall onto my arms. I heard footsteps and warned.

“Whoever it is that’s comin’ towards me, just turn around and leave me alone.”

My voice cracked and I felt tears sting my eyes.

_‘Dammit, you are stronger than this.’_

“Then I guess it’s a good thing that I like to break rules.”

I scoffed at the comment.

“Tony, I didn’t even know that you were a rule breaker.”

“Really? I thought I made that clear.”

I chuckled and looked up, seeing Tony seated in front of me. I wiped my eyes on my arms and rest my forehead on my arms. Tony asked.

“What did he say to you?”

I lifted my head up a bit but didn’t look at tony nor answer. Tony cocked his head to the side a bit and I sighed.

“It’s nothing-“

“-So melting my table, punching Johnny through a wall, threatening him, and burning footsteps all the way here is nothing?”

I shrugged.

“I guess so if that counts.”

Tony rolled his eyes and was about to say something when I explained.

“He told me I wasn’t good enough. That everyone would die because of me. He questioned my intelligence and then told me I was worthless.”

I felt tears sting my eyes and viciously wiped them away. I let my legs fallout and laid them in front of me. Tony let his lay out, his on either side of mine and his hands rest on my toes. My hands fell to my lap and I added.

“I was angry because not only did he question my intelligence…he was right. I don’t belong here…fuck; I’m not from this dimension so how could I belong? Yeah, I make a lot of mistakes…I don’t have the best parents in the world…so I guess all this anger I bottled up inside just…combusted when someone who doesn’t even know me…told me that I couldn’t do it…”

Tony asked.

“What do you mean you don’t have the best parents in the world?”

I replied quietly.

“My dad and mom are divorced and my dad is a psycho…he doesn’t love me…he just loved the idea of being best friends instead of being a father.”

I chuckled sadly.

“Guess you could say I got a deadbeat dad who never really woke up from his dream…”

I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut.

“I just…I just want to be able to do something right…to make myself feel better…”

I looked up at Tony and deadpanned.

“I just want people to know my name…”

Tony was looking at me with a sad look. I was shocked to realize it was empathy and almost choked on my spit when Tony admitted.

“I didn’t have the best dad in the world. He didn’t tell me he loved me, hell, he didn’t even tell me he liked me…”

Tony shrugged and added.

“But I didn’t let that get me down. Look at me now. I get to save the world.”

I smiled a bit and asked.

“Kick some alien ass once in a while then smile for the camera like ‘ha-ha, you got nothing on me!’?”

Tony grinned and nodded, shrugging again.

“Yea, something like that.”

I smiled and crossed my arms.

“I knew there was a reason I liked you.”

Tony asked.

“And what’s that reason?”

I shrugged and admitted.

“You just don’t give a damn like me, huh.”

Tony smirked and I looked over to see Steve. I waved and he asked.

“Are you alright, Danny?”

I shrugged and replied, looking myself over.

“Well, I’m not bleeding and not in the middle of some war so…yeah, I’ll live. Just an emotional bruise.”

Steve nodded and I stood up. Helping Tony up, I hugged him and thanked him, eyeing the reactor.

“Thank you Tony.”

Tony replied.

“Don’t mention it.”

I tore away from him and nodded. Turning, I rolled my shoulders and cracked my neck.

“Ok, I’m good.”

Steve looked over at me.

“If you don’t want to work with Johnny, I can talk to Fury if you want.”

I looked over at Steve and stated carelessly.

“It’s ok. The worst I could do is kill him.”


End file.
